As is known, integrated circuits are used in a variety of applications. One example application is in sensing applications in which a circuit including one or more sensing elements is used to detect one or more parameters. Magnetic field sensor integrated circuits, for example, include one or more magnetic field sensing elements, generally in combination with other circuit components, to detect a magnetic field. Some integrated circuits include more than one semiconductor die and a lead frame supporting the semiconductor die and having a plurality of leads through which electrical connections between the internal circuitry and external circuits or systems are made. The semiconductor die and at least a portion of the lead frame may be overmolded with a plastic or other protective material.